Jokermingo0044
'Jokermingo0044 '(also known as Jokermingo) was the evil twin of Domingo0022 and the mastermind responsible for building the Diarrhea Death Stars I and II. He is a diabolical adversary of Microsoft Sam, Mike, Mary and Radar Overseer Scotty. He is also the master behind a string of deadly attacks against the allied TTS voices. According to a reply on the video "SCARY CHRISTMAS" in December 2013, it was revealed that Domingo0022 was Jokermingo0044, which makeup artist did it for him at 2010/2011. Origin Almost nothing is known about Jokermingo's past. Some have assumed he was an architectural guru, which explains his unique design of the Diarrhea Death Star. He was also believed to be a criminal mastermind, following the acts of the infamous Joker from The Dark Knight. ''Along with his Diarrhea Death Star, he has also assembled a battalion of Diarrhea Soldiers, for Galactic Domination. Jokermingo is the evil clone of YouTube user Domingo0022, who is leading a squadron of ROFL Marines against his universal conquest. They have been at war for quite some time, and won't stop until one of them is dead. Construction of the first Diarrhea Death Star In the beginning, Jokermingo designed a superweapon of mass destruction which he would later call, the Diarrhea Death Star. He had the Angry German Kid oversee its construction, along with the Devil's Hell Star in in Hell. It was a space station that is home to the man himself, as well as several War Mongers from different planets. One of them is a senator who gave the coordinates of Earth to the forces of Hell. The Diarrhea Death Star was the cause of Earth's annihilation, as well as the death of over nine thousand ROFL Marines and personnel. When Earth was destroyed, the survivors were evacuated to the TB101 Space Station, where Microsoft Sam and the rest of the TTS Voices were waiting. However, Microsoft Sam was able to rig the Diarrhea Death Star to be destroyed if it ever fired it's laser again. It tried to fire on the ThunderBirds101 TV Space Station, but it exploded in a blinding supernova that could be seen from millions of miles away. Satan, Aliensoft Sam, and the Angry German Kid all perished aboard the DDS. However, the threat was far from over. Jokermingo first appeared as himself in the video on the bottom right, during the construction of the second Diarrhea Death Star. After the events of the footage, Jokermingo began his work constructing a second, identical weapon of mass destruction, the Diarrhea Death Star II. Attack on the second Diarrhea Death Star Retaliation was at hand, so, Microsoft Sam and Domingo0022 lead an all-out assault against Jokermingo's Diarrhea Forces. After an epic battle, Microsoft Sam flew his X-Diarrhea-Wing Fighter into the core of the 2nd Diarrhea Death Star, along with Microsoft Mike. Together, they destroyed the core, which sparked an extremely destructive chain reaction, destroying the 2nd Diarrhea Death Star and killing Jokermingo0044 in a fiery explosion. Zombiemingo0088 Unfortunately, the war wasn't even over after Jokermingo's demise. Astral Spirits gave Jokermingo a second chance to destroy Domingo and his ROFL Empire once and for all. Thus, Zombiemingo0088 was born, and the war raged on. Earth 2 was constructed after Domingo's Information Robots designed technology that allowed them to colonize and rebuild fallen planets, shortly after the Earth's destruction. Mankind was at an all-time high, and the population was gradually blooming to perfection. However, it was until Domingo learned that Jokermingo was still alive that caused all hope for peace to dissipate. On December 5th, 2009, a new enemy clone was revealed, Arsemingo0011. Little is known about him, other than the fact he commands a corrupted Information robot platoon. Additionally, shortly after Jokermingo0044's demise, Linux Anna unearthed the Diarrhea Death Star assembly instructions, where they had been left behind inside a random potato in Hell. She has then decided to avenge his death via construction of a new superweapon, the Diarrhea Death Star: Low-Budget Edition. However, this attempt epically failed. The Death of Zombiemingo0088 In Season 7 Episode 4 of Thunderbirds101's Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors, Emergencyranger88 managed to arm a damage OMG_BRB_ICECREAM_TRUCK Laser Cannon to destroy the Diarrhea Star III, IV and V, killing Zombiemingo0088 as well as many other important diarrhea personnel. The War was thought to finally have been won, but there was still a large amount of the late Zombiemingo's Diarreah Forces out in the far reaches of space. The attack on Earth was repelled by Domingo0022's ROFL Marines, and once more, the good guys prevailed. 2010 Domingo0022 feared the year of 2010 would be just like the previous, only much worse. However, 2010 saw only a few shakers in relation to major conflicts. In March 2010, Jokermingo and Arsemingo were revived and place a bomb to destroy the TB76 TV HQ labs, Sam and Mike went to the TB76 Studios in Scotland to film a hate video of Jokermingo. Jokermingo was so humiliated that he exploded of shock. Seconds later, Arsemingo came in and he reveled his true form by Communist Rolling Sam and Mike. Mike was so humiliated that he had such a fit that when he exploded, Arsemingo was destroyed. 2011 During the War in the Republic of My, a plot was revealed by The Supreme AI (in control of North My), to resurrect old villains, including Jokermingo0044. On August 1, 2011, The Supreme AI brought Jokermingo0044 back to life, along with several other evil villains. He was killed in the final battle of the War at the original planet Earth, when Microsoft Sam and Microsoft Mike destroyed the reactor core of the space the new Diarrhea Death star. Ironically, both of his deaths have been as a result of exploding Diarrhea Death Stars. 2012 During ''The Great Final War, Jokermingo0044 was resurrected once again, assuming control of his reorganized Highway Fleet. He scored a major victory by destroying the IWAY Fleet after receiving help from Soiturranna. 2013 Jokermingo was elected head of the NSA, but was eventually fired. Category:Antagonists Category:Rose from the dead Category:Speakonia Category:Male Category:Human-shaped Body. Category:Adult Male 3 American English